Orange
by Tite Ham
Summary: La suite de bleu de Tipitina...Ian se trouve maintenant dans le monde des Mazoku face a...Bonne lecture


Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : angst

Le monde et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

Merci à Shakes Kinder Pinguy pour avoir beta-lecturé cette fic !

Note : Babel a écrit une fic appelée « Rouge », cette fic a été séquellisée ensuite par Meanne 77 ce qui a donné « Blanc », après Shakes Kinder Pinguy s'est dit qu'il fallait continuer avec « vert ». Comme toute bonne fin ne se finit jamais, Tipitina a décidé de se lancer dans « Bleu » et on m'a laissé « Orange ». Donc je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime des circonstances et je m'excuse auprès de Ian à qui il n'aurait jamais dû arriver ce genre d'histoire ;

**Orange**

Je suis devant toi et je ne te connais pas.

Je te regarde avec plus d'attention. Tu es blond comme moi, mais d'un blond beaucoup plus clair, presque comme le soleil. Ton visage a l'air hautain et sérieux, le mien ressemble plus à celui d'un enfant qui n'a pas encore grandi et le seul sérieux que je puisse donner c'est lors des matchs de football. La véritable ressemblance entre nous serait nos yeux, du même vert éclatant, ce vert qui a fait que je suis ici aujourd'hui dans ce monde loin du mien et que je me pose des questions sur tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Quand je l'ai aperçu la première fois, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il faisait parti des ces personnes qui sélectionnent les joueurs pour les universités. Alors ce jour-là j'ai donné mon meilleur, j'ai foncé dans le tas, tentant de montrer mes qualités et ma persévérance. Puis j'ai croisé ses yeux. Des yeux sombres et effrayants, reflétant une douleur qui m'a de suite frappée. Il n'avait rien d'un joueur de football alors il était quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme qui avait les yeux posés sur moi. J'ai donc repris mon attitude effrontée envers lui, je n'avais pas à lui montrer de respect ou quoique ce soit. Même s'il était mon aîné, je n'en avais que faire. Et là c'est son visage entier qui a reflété la peine que j'avais lue dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas voulu la voir et je l'ai ignoré mais pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi s'est éveillée et je lui ai posé une question. Question dont la réponse est ma présence ici en face de toi.

J'ai grandi en Angleterre, d'une famille tout à fait normale, sans soucis. J'étais destiné à une vie sans problème, aller à l'université, fonder une famille, travailler...Je n'aspirais à rien d'autre. Mais tout a changé maintenant, je ne rejouerai peut-être plus jamais au football et je ne reverrai plus les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Je serre les poings, de rage, d'impuissance. Qui es-tu pour avoir décidé de mon futur ?

Ton âme repose au fond de moi...C'est ce que j'ai retenu de ces dernières heures.

Je suis devant toi et je ne te connais pas.

Cela ne fait qu'une journée que je suis arrivé dans ce monde...Ton monde...Mon monde? J'ai du me poser cette question une bonne dizaine de fois. Je ne suis pas chez moi ici. Je l'ai deviné à partir du moment où j'ai assisté à cette naissance. Cette pauvre femme qui souffrait et personne autour d'elle pour la soigner, je me serais cru dans un de ces films sur le Moyen Age où les mères mourraient toutes à la naissance de l'enfant.

Je me suis mis en colère et j'ai crié. Crié sur cette femme à l'air aussi jeune que ma sœur qui se prétendait médecin, crié sur cet homme qui m'avait embarqué dans cette aventure sans me demander mon avis.

Mais après réflexion cette colère ne semblait pas la mienne. Pourquoi me suis-je autant emporté sur des gens que je ne connaissais même pas? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que cet homme aux cheveux noirs pouvait faire quelque chose? Pourquoi le mot idiot me revient-il à l'esprit quand je ne sais même pas qui il est? Oui je sais qu'il s'appelle Yuuri Shibuya. Qu'il semble être un peu plus âgé que moi de trois ou quatre ans et...Qu'il me colle depuis que nos regards se sont croisés...Ah, si j'avais su…Si j'avais compris l'éclat de tristesse de ces yeux noirs, alors je l'aurai complètement ignoré. Je l'aurai envoyé balader…Mais maintenant, il doit être trop tard, parce que je suis là devant toi.

Je baisse les yeux, tout est embrouillé. Je sais qui je suis et pourtant le doute persiste dans mon esprit.

Non ! Je m'appelle Ian, j'ai seize ans, je suis Anglais.

"Je suis désolé".

Je tourne vivement la tête vers la personne derrière moi. Son regard me transperce, un regard qui semble m'implorer de lui pardonner. Mais quoi? Que dois-je lui pardonner?

Je secoue la tête montrant mon incompréhension. Un sourire triste traverse ses lèvres et je fais un pas dans sa direction. Peut-être pourra-t-il m'expliquer? Ce que l'autre refuse de faire.

D'une voix plus coupante que je ne le voudrais, je m'écrie:

"Pourquoi! Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce monde qu'est pas le mien! Et pourquoi devrais-je porter ces vêtements pas à moi! Je suis pas Wolfram Von je ne sais pas quoi! Je...Je...".

L'homme s'approche de moi et me prend contre lui. Je tente de me défaire de son étreinte mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. La peur, l'incompréhension, tout se mélange en moi. La veille, j'étais tranquillement chez moi, à prévoir ma prochaine sortie avec Mary ou à m'entraîner pour le prochain championnat. Et maintenant, je suis là, seul dans un lieu étranger auprès de gens qui me prennent pour une personne que je ne suis pas.

Une nouvelle voix s'élève et je frissonne.

"Conrad, laisse-nous s'il te plaît".

Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul avec lui. J'ai peur de son regard si sombre. Mais pourtant malgré le fait que je m'accroche à lui, l'homme dénommé Conrad se détache de moi et me quitte. Je le vois s'incliner puis me jeter un dernier regard triste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je me retrouve à nouveau seul avec toi et...Lui.

Il s'approche de moi en souriant mais pourtant je ne me sens pas à l'aise en sa présence. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit, je sais que c'est toi. Quand il m'a embrassé de force, c'est toi qu'il embrassait. Ne suis-je qu'un réceptacle, un miroir? Non pas que je souhaite qu'il m'ait embrassé moi, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons. Mais je ne veux pas être invisible pour qui que ce soit, même de lui.

"Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?".

Je sers les poings et lui tourne le dos.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi!".

"Mais...Tu es chez toi. C'est ton monde ici".

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me dégage vivement.

"Mon monde c'est la Terre ! Un monde où les femmes ne risquent pas leur vie en ayant un enfant et où les squelettes sont sous terre et non dans les airs!".

"Tu t'y feras".

Une voix sans hésitation, légèrement froide. Mon cœur cesse de battre un instant. Cet homme n'a pas l'intention de me ramener chez moi. En m'attrapant ainsi dans ce tourbillon, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais alors? Alors? Je cherche désespérément une solution.

Je me tourne vers lui et l'attrape par le col de son uniforme en le secouant de toutes mes forces.

"Tu vas me ramener chez moi! T'as pas le droit de me retenir ici! C'est un crime puni par la loi!".

Il me fait un petit sourire et ses doigts se posent sur ma joue. Je le lâche pour éviter le contact si froid.

"C'est moi qui écris les lois ici. Et puis, tu es mon fiancé maintenant".

J'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer. Fiancé? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire?

Il pose la main sur sa joue encore légèrement enflée de ma gifle. Il a l'air si serein et heureux que je ne peux empêcher la peur de s'installer. J'ai entendu Gisela dire que Wolfram était son fiancé…

Je murmure sans m'en rendre compte:

"Tu es fou...".

Il s'avance de nouveau vers moi et je recule jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il lève ses yeux noirs vers le tableau au-dessus de nous.

"Tu es revenu et cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je te protégerai".

"J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège!".

"C'est toujours toi qui a mis ta vie en péril pour moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. C'est moi qui serai au devant du danger maintenant. Et ainsi tu pourras tranquillement vivre".

"Je peux vivre tranquillement chez moi!".

Mais Yuuri ne m'écoute pas. Il est perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la peinture, ta peinture.

Mais n'est-ce pas un rêve? Quand vais-je me réveiller?

Ses mains se posent sur moi et je ferme les yeux. Que puis-je faire? Je n'étais qu'un simple lycéen sans problème, j'aspirais à une vie sans histoire, et maintenant je suis dans les bras d'un homme qui me prend pour son fiancé. Un homme qui n'a vécu jusqu'à présent que pour te revoir. Moi qui contient ton âme au fond de mon cœur.

Je tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre où le soleil est devenu de la couleur des flammes.

Des lèvres se posent ensuite dans mon cou et la douleur me traverse.

Je ne veux pas de cela ! Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite ! Je ne le connais même pas…

Je...Je sens mon âme...Quelque chose brûle en moi...Je me sens partir...Que m'arrive-t-il? Je ne veux pas perdre connaissance non, pas cela...Ces flammes...

Un murmure chuchote à mon oreille et un noir orangé commence à m'envahir tandis que je sens mon corps comme brûler. Je ne suis plus là...Je tente pourtant de m'accrocher mais je me sens disparaître...Non! Je ne veux pas disparaître.

Ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi!

Les flammes sont partout dans ma tête, et je sais que c'est toi qui me parles par leur intermédiaire. Me demandes-tu de te céder la place? Dois-je disparaître pour te permettre de revivre?

Non! Non! Je suis vivant, mon corps n'appartient qu'à moi!

Ma volonté me permet de reprendre conscience et je sens le froid du sol sur mon dos. Je suis allongé de tout mon long, ton portrait me regardant dans les hauteurs. Ton sourire me semble triste, tes émeraudes ont perdu de leur couleur, et j'ai l'impression que des flammes sont apparues tout autour de toi. Mais en fait, c'est moi qui brûle.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Yuuri sur moi. Ses mains me caressent et ma peau me fait mal à chaque endroit où ses doigts me touchent. Si froids…Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je murmure une faible protestation mais il s'en fiche, chuchotant ton nom, tandis que ses lèvres rejoignent ma peau.

J'ai pourtant un dernier sursaut d'énergie, ma flamme n'est pas encore éteinte et je le repousse avec vigueur en me reculant instantanément de lui. Il pousse un léger cri de surprise et se tient le bras que j'ai frappé.

Avec stupeur, je vois une tache orangée se développer sur son bras. De l'orange elle passe au rouge foncé, une brûlure. Il relève les yeux sur moi et un sourire étrange apparaît.

"Je savais que tu me reviendrais, Wolfram".

Ces quelques mots m'achèvent. Je ne reverrais plus mon monde, je le sens au fond de moi.

A suivre ?

Note : j'ai pensé que le point de vue de Ian pouvait aussi être intéressant…Et voilà !


End file.
